Lagrimas Claras
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: ¿Si pudieras traicionar al amor de tu vida, lo harías?. Esa pregunta se le es puesta a Amy, ante la posibilidad de un cambio de vida. Él siempre seria su héroe, al igual que ella siempre seria su fanática numero uno, a pesar de los años que pasaran.


**Advertencia: Sonic y demas pertenecer a la SEGA. Tanto ambiente como personalidades, fueron ambientadas o inspiradas en sus personajes. **

* * *

** Me llamo la atención, hacer un Fic sobre Amy, la fanática enamorada de su héroe. Pero, al leer varios fic, sobre ella. Se me dio por dar una imagen, después de el final del anime. Al pasar años ante la compañía de su capricho. No se si me doy a entender, pero dejare que juzguen por ustedes mismos.**

* * *

** Lagrimas claras. **

Ya no era la misma niña de antes y el espejo se lo decía, cada mañana. Había cambiado su cuerpo, e inclusive se decidía a decir que también estaba había cambiado su manera de ser por una más madura. Pero sin embargo, una cierta parte de esa niña aun seguía en su esencia.

Se levanto de una plaza y media, con el fin de posar sus oscuros e enigmáticos ojos color jade en su habitación. El hecho de salvar la ciudad junto con sus amigos, le daba el impuesto económico necesario para tener una vida plena y cómoda, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por sus gastos económicos. Subió a su balcón observando detenidamente la brillante luna que se encontraba en el cielo dispuesta a ser observada, un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios al darse cuenta de que por más que los años pasasen ella seguía sin una cosa…AMOR.

Aquella palabra escapaba millones de veces de sus labios. Algunas jóvenes de su edad, aquellas que no fueron golpeadas por la realidad, deseaban encontrar a su príncipe azul y ser correspondida. Pero ella quería aquello, ser correspondida. Sonic por años había y seguía siendo su amor, pero una pregunta seguía rondando su mente durante algunos días. ¿Sería él?.

Había pasado la mitad de su vida intentando que él le correspondiera, pero sin embargo seguía en la negación por parte de él. ¿Cómo podía seguir con su sentimiento, si tenía en claro que él nunca le correspondía?

Miro lentamente la calle que pasaba por enfrente de su casa, estaba solitaria y callada. Tails luego de su visita al mundo de los humanos, había creado unas replicas casi exactas de los automóviles de la Tierra, entre ese casi era el defecto de que estos automóviles eran flotantes y no pretendían de las ruedas típica de ellos. Por lo que eran muy útiles para recorrer lugares sin la necesidad de crear carreteras y caminos, que puedan dañar el terreno repleto de naturaleza. Por eso era normal encontrarse con calles repletas de ellos.

Se coloco su rojo abrigo, y salió hacia la calle. No supo cuantas cuadras camino pero sin esperarlo yacía en la gran plaza de la ciudad, se dirigió hacia un decorado puente que se encontraba cerca de allí. Miro detenidamente la cristalina agua que pasaba por allí, podía ver como su reflejo se permanecía quedadamente sobre el agua. Frió e indiferente. Su tez blanca y su pelaje rosa, se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, formando un imagen casi fantasmagórica. Una blanca y solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla para por ultimo caer sobre su blanco reflejo. Detestaba aquella soledad que la invadía, era penetrante y odiosa.

Un varonil aroma llego hasta sus fosas nasales, abrió los ojos sorprendida era exquisito. Pero al instante un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir una neutral voz a su espalda.

-Pensé que era el único, que visitaba este parque a estas horas de la noche-se giro sobresaltada al reconocerlo. A pesar de que cierta parte de su ser le temía a esa forma fría en la que mirada, a cada individuo que se le cruzaba por su camino, no se dejaría intimidar por él.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-pregunto defensiva, sin siquiera girarse. Por más que su cuerpo había cambiado, ella aun seguía teniendo ese carácter dominante y defensivo.

Él miro su esbelta espalda, nunca pensó que aquella eriza, fuera capaz de emitir una contestación como esa. Sonrió al recordar que él la consideraba una eriza patética, que andaba como una perra faldera detrás de el estúpido Faker.

-Para nada- soltó, Amy giro para verlo sorprendida. Como siempre su rostro no mostraba más que una expresión seria y fría; se había vuelto mucho más alto que ella; Sus púas seguían siendo desordenadas y traviesas; Sus ojos seguían igual de penetrantes que antes. Se podría decir que su edad maduraba cuando no estaba en congelamiento, produciendo en él varios rasgos maduros correspondientes a su edad. Después de que se habían enterado de que aun seguía con vida. No sabía ninguna noticia sobre él. No le interesaba mucho, después de todo, ella jamás había conversado con él, es más, siempre le tuvo un profundo terror. Lo vio girarse hacia ella y mirarla con frialdad.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-Aquella pregunta la hizo abrir sus ojos sorprendida. Era una pregunta muy rara, viniendo de Shadow.

-No… para nada…-Estaba nerviosa su sola presencia le incomodaba. Por más que años atrás se habían enterado de que Shadow no había muerto en aquella explosión, como también supieron que él mismo había prometido no ayuda a Eggman, sino seguir su propio camino. No debía porque estar nerviosa, se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente, ella misma sabía que Shadow no le haría daño…no debía estar nerviosa. Lo miro levemente por el rabio de su ojo, al notar como este apoyaba sus codos en el barandal de el puente en donde ella se encontraba sentada.

Bajo su mirada nuevamente mirada hacia el agua, podía ver como él mediante su reflejo la observaba detenidamente. Un rojizo rubor apareció sus mejillas al notar como este ladeaba levemente sus labios al notar su anterior acto.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?-titubeó lentamente.

-Amy- soltó rápidamente. Si bien en varias ocasiones se habían cruzado en alguno de sus enfrentamientos, jamás se habían presentado formalmente.

-¿Uh?

-Tu nombre…es Amy ¿Verdad?

-Amy Rose-aclaro mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Cuando trabajaba con Eggman, me ordeno que me memorizara a la perfección todos sus nombres y habilidades-contesto con calma mirado detenidamente el cielo estrellado, se aproximaba una gran helada-Amy Rose: Manejo de mazo gigante a la perfección; Pocas habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; De carácter explosivo y dominante; Capaz de manejar a su favor a cualquiera de los integrantes de el Team Stupid- pronuncio ladeando una sonrisa algo arrogante. Ella simplemente la miro boca abierta, le era imposible entender como él sabía todo aquello- Además, conocedora un poco de la magia de Tarot, como también posees acceso al mundo espiritual "Piko-Piko". ¿O me equivoco?-pregunto mirándola de reojo con una leve mirada burlona. Ante el silencio y la mirada penetrante de ella prosiguió- Tú eres uno de los integrantes de ese equipo que más me ha llamado la atención, Eggman no poseía mucha información con respecto a tu origen.

-No la hay-contesto secamente, resistiendo las intensas ganas que tenia de bajarse de ese puente y lanzarle su martillo por la nuca. No era de su incumbencia andar investigando de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?

-Fue eliminada-contesto secamente, mientras acomodaba su chaqueta con su mano derecha- Mi primo Rob, decidió eliminarla para mi seguridad. Si Eggman me volvía a encontrar, seguramente me atraparía nuevamente.

-Sin embargo, te uniste al equipo de su enemigo.-repico él mirando su reflejo.

-Fue únicamente por…-se mordió la lengua para no decir su nombre-…por seguridad.

-Eggman ahora te considera como una molestia.

-Ah…entiendo-Al parecer Shadow, solía ser un buen conversador cuando se lo prometía. Y no un gruñón sin sonrisa.-¿Sueles venir por aquí a menudo?

-Todas las noches desde que no trabajo con Eggman recorro esta ciudad, me da un poco de paz-Aquella contestación la dejo sorprendida.

-¿Paz?-Se apresuro a preguntar curiosa. Temió que no contestara, al ver como su mirada color sangre se posaba en ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo fui creado para ser la vida perfecta. Es triste ser perfecto del todo…en ocasiones-Para su sorpresa le contesto, pero no le entendió del todo. Por lo que lo miro con duda.

-¿A qué te refieres ser perfecto del todo? A mí me gustaría ser perfecta-comento sonriéndole con entusiasmo. Lo vio sonreír levemente, no era una sonrisa malvada o una sonrisa presuntuosa, sino una leve pero hermosa, sonrisa sincera. Se le hizo sumamente adorable.

-¿Para que el Faker de tu novio, te ame más?-la pregunta la había sacado de sí. No pudo evitar mirarlo con un puchero infantil.

-¡Sonic no es mi novio!-hasta a ella misma se había sorprendido de pronunciar eso. Después de todo, ella misma en un pasado se había auto proclamado como tal.

Él elevo una ceja mirándola con seriedad.

-Si mal lo recuerdo. Tú me abrazaste pensando que era él- no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, al ver el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, y no era a causa del frio que había.

-¡Eso fue cuando era niña!-se excuso corriendo su rostro hacia un lado. Cerrando sus ojos con enfado.

-¿Cuándo? La semana pasada-pregunto irónico, mirándola con arrogancia.

-Hace años, que deje de abrazarlo-se excuso mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si claro…-rio levemente con sarcasmo.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, si me crees o no es tu problema…¡Me voy de aquí!-No podía aceptar que ese erizo que era casi desconocido para ella venga a resaltarle cosas vergonzosas de su pasado. No se lo permitiría.

Creyó que él le gritaría o la detendría. Pero debía aceptarlo, él no era un erizo común que digamos.

Sus relaciones sociales, si es que las tenía, no eran normales. Él no se juntaría un domingo por la tarde a conversar sobre su vida con alguien. Y más si el siempre pertenecía a la soledad. Estuvo tentada a volver, pero eso sería rebajar su orgullo como nada.

Una vez en su habitación, se tiro boca abajo en su cama. Cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad, mientras una leve sonrisa invadía sus labios. Sin querer, se había encontrado alguien interesante.

* * *

Paso el día entero limpiando su casa. Por más que vivía sola, debía mantener muy bien la limpieza si quería que su casa se vea ordenada. Luego de colocar el último libro en la repisa de su sala de estar, se sentó rendida en el sofá, al momento en que colocaba su almuerzo en frente de ella y prendía la televisión. Cambio continuamente de canales hasta que uno le llamo la atención. Se quedo boca abierta al ver las imágenes que había allí.

Podía ver como la voz de la narradora comentaba todas las imágenes. Que aparecían en el homenaje, la mayoría de la actualidad. Se veía tan despreocupado y alegre como siempre. Una leve sonrisa aprecio en sus labios al verlo saludar con su pulgar a la cámara, mientras desaparecía en un rayo de azul.

-Tan veloz como siempre…-murmuro en su silencio, mientras una leve sonrisa melancólica rodeaba sus labios. Por más que ella no le persiguiera más aun, mantenía un gran aprecio y sentimiento que aun no podía aclarar a la perfección.

Se levanto del sofá para ir a dejar ya su plato de comida vació en el fregadero. Luego de lavarlo, sacarlo y guardarlo, se acerco hacia la mesada para tomar varios ingredientes. Los coloco arriba de la mesa y comenzó a mezclarlos con empeño. Una vez que termino coloco el bol en el horno, para luego limpiar todo lo que había hecho. Una vez ajustada la temperatura del horno, se encamino hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba en su sala. Tomo un libro y se sentó en el sofá.

Pasaros varios minutos hasta que por fin su pastel estaba listo. Lo dejo encima de la mesada y se encamino hacia su baño. Lleno la bañera de agua templada y se metió cubierta de espuma hasta el cuello. Se sentía tan placentero.

Ya era de noche cuando se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando detenidamente el techo de su cuarto. Hacia días que se sentía muy mal. No en el sentido físico de la palabra. Sino que se sentía vacía, su corazón tanto como su mente no estaban bien.

Sentía una gran soledad en su vida, por más que no la tenía; tenía amigos, a los que quería con todo su ser, daría todo por ellos y más. Pero, entonces…¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en su pecho?

Se paró en seco en su cama y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus botas y su abrigo. Rápidamente cerró la puerta de su casa y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. Se detuvo respirando agitada al verlo allí parado. Se controlo para luego caminar hacia él con rapidez.

Lo vio girarse y mirarla con el ceño fruncido y una clara muestra de seriedad. No pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, llevo su mano hacia la mitad de su brazo abrazándose a si misma. Mientras se acercaba a su lado con lentitud y se mantenía en silencio viendo las cristalinas aguas de ese puente en donde se encontraban parados. Él no dijo nada simplemente se poso nuevamente a su lado y la imito.

Pasaron minutos hasta que pudo acomodar a la perfección las palabras que quería decirle. Con una leve sonrisa cerro sus ojos mientras se giraba hacia él mirándolo con aquella sonrisa tan radiante que la caracterizaba.

-Creo…creo que sé cómo te sientes…-murmuro sonriéndole levemente. Él alzo una ceja sin entenderla- Sé lo que se siente estar sola…

No hubo contestación de su parte, tampoco espero una.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, hasta que la ronca y serena voz del erizo se escucho.

-¿Te agrada?-pregunto directamente posando su mirada en ella. No iba a preguntar, porque decía aquello, no le interesaba. Pero esa pregunta la tenía guardada para alguien especial. Y por una extraña razón, esa eriza se había convertido en alguien digno de ella.

La vio bajar la cabeza lentamente hacia abajo, para luego correr en frente de él y rodearlo fuertemente con sus brazos. No contesto su gesto, simplemente se dedico a ver como ella negaba una y otra vez contra su pecho, mientras sentía frías gotas correr contra su torso.

-No…No me gusta sentirme así…-la escucho murmurar entre sollozos mientras su cuerpo daba leves saltos. Él simplemente cerró sus ojos con lentitud. ¿Cuántas veces él se había repetido esa frase? "Muchas" Se contesto mentalmente.

La vio elevar sus ojos para mirarlo con temor, al darse cuenta de que lo había abrazado. Solo una vez habían compartido un gesto tal, y fue por el error de ella. Sin embargo, ahora no fue un error lo que había hecho. La vio suspirar levemente mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo siento Shadow…no sé lo que hice…en verdad lo lamento…-se intento disculpar rápidamente mirándolo apenada. Pero se cayó al verlo acercarse hacia ella rápidamente mirándola inexpresivamente. Estuvo tentada a sacar su martillo, ante un posible ataque, pero a sentir una de sus manos en su mejilla se quedo atónita.

Con toda la delicadeza y suavidad del mundo, le limpio su mejilla mojada y fría con calidez. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su calidez. Su mano era suave y firme. A pesar del frio que hacía a esas horas de la noche, su mano estaba tan cálida y tierna.

-Shadow…-pudo susurrar perdida entre sus ojos color sangre.

Él no le contesto, simplemente poso sus labios ardientes y tiesos sobre su mejilla. Ese pequeño gesto la dejo sorprendida y atónita. De la nada, una leve y alegre sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba a su mejilla.

Todo su vació y mal que sentía en su interior se desvaneció con ese simple gesto por parte del erizo. ¿Cómo era posible que le esto le pasando eso a ella? o más bien la pregunta era: ¿Cómo le estaba pasando eso a ella con Shadow?

Estaba confundida. Pero a la vez alegre. No estaba feliz, estaba alegre.

¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Sonic? Shadow, era su enemigo. Su rival. Su ira contenida, ante la superación que tuvo hace unos años. Si, fue su compañero y lo ayudo a luchar. Pero ese odio, esa ira y rivalidad, aun la podía ver en la mirada de Sonic. Su relación no había cambiado porque él decidió no seguir a Eggman, seguían siendo enemigos.

Y…si era enemigo de Sonic. También era enemigo de ella.

Ella pertenecía al Team Sonic. Cualquier enemigo de alguno de los integrantes de él, eran enemigos de todos los integrantes. Pese a siquiera conocerlos.

"_Somos un equipo_"-recordó las palabras de Tails, cuando la curo en la enfermería de su taller cuando Eggman la había herido por primera vez.

"_Y…Pase lo que pase, siempre los protegeré. Por más que me cueste la vida. Soy su Guardián, inútiles"_- Al igual que las palabras de Tails, las palabras de Knuckles, llegaron a su mente como un fino golpe de karate en la boca del estomago.

"_Nada malo les pasara si están conmigo. ¡Confíen en mi!"-_ Aquellas palabras; finas, caballerosas. Llegaron a su corazón como un puñal bañado en plata. Pesado. Rígido.

"_Confía en mi Amy"_

_"¡Si, Sonic! Confió en ti_"

Una sonrisa, casi soñolienta, apareció en sus labios al recordar aquello. Por más que Sonic, nunca correspondiera sus sentimientos, ella seguiría allí. Apoyándolo, velando por él o siéndole de alguna ayuda posible.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado con ella, si Sonic no la hubiera salvado de Eggman?_

_Seguramente en ese momento estaría muerta. _

Le debía su vida a Sonic. Y pese a que él no correspondiera sus sentimientos, ella seguiría allí para él. Como su leal compañera de equipo.

Miro nuevamente a ese rostro perfecto, que la miraba con sus parpados a medio cerrar. Shadow, era la forma de vida perfecta. Pero…No era Sonic…

Alzándose un poco, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos con lentitud. Posiblemente, estaría desperdiciando una oportunidad importante o podría estarse condenando a la soledad eterna. Pero Sonic, era más importante.

-Lo siento…Pero…-balbuceo en su oído mientras lo miraba de frente- No puedo hacerle esto…No a él…

Luego de esta leve declaración se acerco a su mejilla, firme y suave, y deposito el más casto de los besos. Para luego marchar casi corriendo a su casa. Huir. No podía admitirlo, pero, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz. Tanto que no pudo contenerse a soltar una inocente risa cuando corría a su casa.

Shadow, la vio irse corriendo por entre los caminos de ese pequeño parque. Soltó un suspiro, al momento que una sonrisa de lado se posaba en sus labios. Mirando detenidamente el agua de ese pequeño estanque, susurro solo para él.

-Y pensar que yo creías que eras una idiota…-Luego de esto saco el comunicador de su muñeca y espero hasta que en la pantalla de visualizo la imagen de un hombre rustico y regordete- Doctor…La eriza se ha negado a seguir con esto. Por lo visto no pretende, siquiera pensar, en traicionar a el _Faker…_

- ¡Mierda!¡Se nota que esa mocosa, está loca por esa mugrosa bola azul!-grito desde el otro lado del aparato-¡Shadow, te quiero en la base ahora mismo!¡Tendré que idear otro plan para conseguir información de Sonic!- dijo por ultimo. Se veía exaltado.

-Como ordene Doctor.

Una vez apagado el artefacto miro nuevamente la imagen que le devolvía el claro del agua. La lealtad que profetizaba esa eriza con el Faker, era sorprendente. Sin duda, no era amor lo que ella sentía. Sino que era aun más fuerte que ello.

* * *

Volvía a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras caminaba metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, al momento que veía como su aliento se congelaba al instante. Tendría que contestarles los mensajes a Cream, había estado muy preocupada por ella. Luego, apenas saliera el sol, iría a ver a Tails para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho; Ayudarlo en la construcción de un nuevo invento o aparato. No tenía idea.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Que no pudo darse cuenta como una figura, de un tinte azul y negro ante las sombras, se ocultaba entre los árboles que se encontraban a un lado de su casa. Desde su lugar, los ojos color verde pertenecientes a esa sombra, la observaban con determinación. Atentos. Inseguros. Para luego pasar a unos ojos resignados que veían a la eriza entrar con rapidez hacia la casa.

Una vez que vio que todas las luces de la pequeña casa, mueran. Se desvaneció en una ráfaga, imperceptible para el ojo de cualquier ser vivo en ese mundo. Algún día, no sabía cuando; dejaría su orgullo de lado; su inmadurez, desaparecería; su sabiduría crecería, capaz de saber lidiar con ese enigma que era su mente; su alma salvaje, sedería, por una vez por todas, a la domesticación. No sabía cuándo llegaría ese día, pero de algo estaba seguro…

_Amy estaría allí para él. Esperándolo._

_ Fin_

* * *

**Sé que no me he formado completamente en esto de la escritura, apenas estoy dando mis primero pasos, por lo que esto me ayudaría a afilar mi manera de narrar y demás. **

**En verdad me ayudarían mucho al dejarme una critica, comentario o un insulto :3...**

**Lamento, que sea tan largo, pero quise adecuarlo bien a sus personajes. **

**Amy; es leal hasta la muerte, con Sonic. Y jamas, a menos que él haga algo para lastimara, ella sedera a traicionarlo o a lastimarlo. por lo que quise posarla en una situación tan delicada como rara.**

**Shadow; es un personajes frió con una personalidad definida al 100%, por lo que a muchas personas les suele caer mal o pésimo Pero me arriesgue con este personaje. **

** Bueno dejo de escribir como loca, para agradecerles por leer hasta aquí.**

**-GRACIAS POR LEER-**


End file.
